The ship that changed my life
by HollyKaySmith
Summary: Basically peter pan story but more adulty and no wendy! :D instead mia :P please give this story a chance. sorry i suck at summaries.


I've heard many stories about him from my grandmother, Wendy, but I didn't believe them until the night of January 31st, New Years Eve.

My mother, Jane, told me that I had to go stay with my grandmother, because she was ill and it was New Years Eve. She was there in my room, going through my stuff. 'Mom!' I shouted, 'What are you doing? You just can't come in here and go through my stuff'. 'Mia, you aren't going to pack your bags so I will.' she replied. 'What for mom, I'm not going anywhere.' 'Hunny-' 'MOM!' I stopped her before she could say anything else. 'Don't call me Hunny.' I said, still angry with her. She put her hand on my arm 'it's only going to be a few days, she has been looking forward to this for a long time, and she isn't going be with us for a long time, you don't want her to pass away without her seeing her granddaughter, do you?' I hated it when she did that. 'Ok, ok, I will go.' I couldn't say no after mom put all that on me. 'We leave first thing in the morning, your plane leaves at ten, go straight to bed.' she told me. 'Ok, I will.' I said. I was going stay up all night, then I could just go sleep when I got to Wendy's, but I knew mother would keep checking up on me so I wouldn't. 'Goodnight darling.' she said, forgetting our little rule about calling me names like that. 'Mom, I'm 14, too old for those names, goodnight.' I said angrily. 'Sorry Mia, you know who else is14, Peter Pan.' she said. 'MOM!' I said, now furious. 'I'm too old for all that Peter Pan nonsense.' 'It's not nonsense, see you in the morning.' she said. That night I couldn't get to sleep, which was really weird, because I wanted to go sleep, I was really tired. The next morning my mother came flying into my room. 'Mia' she shouted 'we are late, get up, get up, get changed, and hurry' she is so loud, why she won't she shut up? 'Mom, relax, stop shouting and I will get up' I said calm and relaxed, until I looked at the clock, 'Oh my god, mom its 9:45, we have 15 minutes to get to the air port' I said in a panic. When we got in the car it was 9:50 'Mom we are going to be late, it takes at least 20 minutes get to the air port' I said with a bit of happiness in my voice. 'Over my dead body' she was beginning scare me a bit now. We were at the airport with just five minutes to get on the plane, mom had got the tickets. 'Ok' she said, 'Wendy's house keeper, Margaret, will be waiting for you at the information desk, if you don't know where that is, ask someone' now she looked like she didn't want me go. 'Mom, I think I know where the information desk is' I said to her. 'Bye darling' she said almost crying. 'Bye mom, I will miss you' I said. I walked away without looking at her, if I did look at her, I wouldn't be able to go.

The flight was long, I couldn't get asleep, but finally we got there. I walked to the information desk; no one was there only this boy who looked my age with spiky brown hair. I walked past him to go sit down. 'Mia, Mia darling?' This strange voice said from behind me, I turned behind to see that spiky brown haired boy looking at me. 'Yes, who wants to know' I said not trying to sound rude. 'Peter, erm, Peter worth' he said with a huge smile on his face. I couldn't say anything; I was so confused, he looks familiar. 'I'm sorry, but do I know you?' his smile is even bigger, I laughed, and then his smile turned into a frown, like he just remembered something. 'Yes well, come on then, Margaret is waiting in the car, she hurt her leg, that's why she sent me' he said now not sounding at all happy. I got up and picked up my stuff, when I got to the doors, he was gone, a woman from a black car shouted for me to come over to her. 'Hello Mia, I'm Margaret, I'm glad you got that call from your mother.' She said very cheerful. 'What call?' I said sounding confused. 'You didn't get a call, then how did you know we were out here?' she said a bit fast. 'A boy told me, peter, peter worth, he said you had sent him because you have hurt your foot' I was a bit scared now, one because she didn't send a boy and two because he knew mine and her name. 'Well, I sent no boy, you must be imagining things' she laughed, but I knew even she knew that I wasn't imagining things, she knew something, a secret, that maybe I wasn't meant to know, either way, I was going find out.

The driver pulled up onto a pavement outside a house that also looked familiar. I wasn't at all interested in the size of the house, but I wanted know more about this peter boy I met. 'Margaret' I said not knowing what else to say. 'Yes Miss Mia?' Wow, I wasn't use to being called miss. 'Well, earlier, at the airport, that boy I was telling you about, peter' 'You are to say nothing else about that, not to anyone, especially Wendy, do you understand!' she wasn't the kind Margaret I met earlier. 'Yes ma'am' I said not knowing what to do. 'now, you will spend most your time in your room, you will not come out only if someone ask you to, you will wear your best dress for dinner and report down to the dining room at 5:00pm sharp, and one last thing, take that ridiculous thing out your nose' I was now scared. 'But Margaret, I don't have a dress and this thing in my nose is a stud' I said to her, not showing that I was scared. 'You are to call me madam, and you are not to talk to your elders and betters like that, I will find you a dress and bring it to you, do you understand?' She said it like its world war two. 'Yes madam' I said now sounding scared. When we walked to the door there was an old lady standing there. 'My my, Mia you have grown up haven't you, last time I saw you, you were only a little baby.' She sounded so happy. 'Wendy, it's good to see you, ma'am' I remembered the elders and betters rule. 'Madam , I think it's best for Mia to go up to her room and wash up and get some rest' she said it like she didn't want me be anywhere near Wendy. 'Well you do look tired Mia, I will see you at dinner' she said sounding a bit disappointed. Before I could say anything Margaret was pushing me up a flight of stairs, there were so many but finally we got to the top where I assumed my room would be. We still walked past a lot of doors until we got to the end, there was another door, Margaret broke the silence. 'This is your room; you are not to come out at any time only if you are asked by one of your elders, that do not include the servants' 'Madam, who else stays on this floor,' I asked curiously. 'No one else, the servants live on the 5th floor, I will bring that dress to you in a few minutes.' My room was very dull, it was so plain the walls were white and the duvet grey but at the very end of the room was a big window, but it was locked, suddenly there was a banging on my door, I went to open it and it was Margaret. 'Here, is that dress, you are to put your hair up in a bun, I will send people up to do your makeup.' She said all of this so fast I only heard the first bit. 'Madam, the dress it's black, and a bun, it's so plain, and I never wear makeup' I said kind of worried about what she will do. 'How dare you talk to me like that you stupid little girl' she slapped me. 'Now go get changed do your hair and be ready for 5:00pm sharp' 'Yes madam, sorry madam' why did I come. I bathed myself, put the black dress on, and did my in a little ponytail with little curly bits coming down the sides, like I was going listen to that old hag. 1 minute to 5, time to go down for dinner, I walked to the dining table; Wendy was sitting at the far end with Margaret to the right. 'Hello Mia, come over here sit down' she was patting the chair to her left, I walked to it. 'Madam Margaret' I said wanting to know more about this peter worth. 'That boy I met at the airport, he looks familiar and' yet again before I could say anything else she interrupted me. 'Mia, do you not know how to listen, what did I say' she said quite mean. 'Mia, what boy is this?' Wendy said rather interested, but then Margaret looked at me as if to say, if you say anything I'll kill you. 'Erm, nothing ma'am, it's just my imagination there was no boy, sorry I brought it up, how silly of me.' Dinner was long and quiet, nobody said anything, I assumed this was how it was suppose to be, but then Wendy started speaking. 'We are having a party tomorrow Mia, I would like you to be there.' 'But ma'am, I have nothing suitable to wear; it's very old. 'Yes I know that is why I got you some new cloths, and shoes.' I couldn't believe it, why, why would she do this. 'ma'am, why would you do this, I only just met you.' I said totally stunned. 'Yes, but we can't have you at my party looking like you came in from the streets can we.' She replied. 'No ma'am, thank you ma'am, I'm am truly sorry ma'am.' I said very apologetic. 'Mia are you finished?' Margaret said, she wanted the answer to be yes. 'Yes madam' I lied 'You are to go up stairs, wash and then go sleep, do you understand?' 'Yes Ma'am' I replied.

I walked up to my bedroom past the many floors, by time I got to my room I was absolutely exhausted, I know I would have no trouble sleeping. I walked to the little bathroom next to my room and washed my hair, whipped my makeup of and went to my room to get my pyjamas on, but instead of a top and bottoms I found a long plain white night gown, I guess I might as well put this on, I was about to go asleep when I realised the window had been unlocked, and it was open, I thought it would be best if I go lock it, right at that very moment, I thought I saw a boy looking in at me, he looked like the boy I met at the airport, but it couldn't be, suddenly I hear someone shouting my name, he fly's away, without looking back, the shouting is louder and more clear, Mia, I'm going kill you, it's getting closer, closer. Oh thank god, it was only a dream, but the boy, he was so real, I ran to my window, it was unlocked but no boy. I went back to sleep, but I did not dream like I had hoped, I actually wanted dream of him some more.

The next morning it was very rainy, all the maids and butlers were getting the house ready for the party tonight. I saw Margaret, she didn't look to happy, not sad but angry, she dragged me into the next room and closed the doors. 'Mia, I have some bad news, your mother, your mother died last night, Madam Wendy says you can stay with us, so you will be going school today, here is your uniform, go on, you will be late if you don't hurry' she said all this without no feeling. I turned around to go get changed without saying anything. When I got to school everyone had already gone in, we met up with the head at the front, she walked me in a room full of girls, and they were all sewing, but when they knew the head was in the room they stopped instantly and stood up. 'Good morning girls' she said very pleasantly. 'Good morning ' they all said it at the same time. 'We have a new girl in the class, girls this is Mia darling, she has come all the way over from America' she told them all. 'Mia this is Miss. Edwards' she said gesturing toward an old lady standing behind the desk. 'Hello Mia, please take a seat by Elizabeth' I followed to where her hand was, there was this girl with black hair in a pony tail, she didn't look too pleased. I went to sit down next to her, but I felt something sticky under me, she had put gum on my seat, the whole class burst out laughing. The bell went for break, the playground had boys and girls in, I found a little bench in the far end of the playground, next thing I know, Elizabeth and her friends walked up to me. 'What the hell is your problem' I had no idea what she was talking about. 'Think your too good for us because you're from America, well guess what you're not, your just a stupid little girl' she pushed me then laughed, to think I have to put up with this forever. 'You know, she didn't even cry when she heard her mother was dead' she laughed at this. I was about to get on the bus, but then I saw Elizabeth with her friends again, so I walked home from school. As I walked through the door, Margaret was looking at me. 'Where the hell have you been, you're late' she shouted 'I, I' I couldn't tell her what had happened 'Well, come on then, spit it out I don't have all day' she was furious 'I, erm, missed the bus' that was the best I could think of. 'Oh, just go up stairs and get ready, its new years eve, the party, hurry up, the guests will be arriving soon' I could tell she has, had enough of me. I went up stairs, washed my hair, washed my face, put a blue dress with white lace on, I did my hair how I had it the first time I had dinner hear, and I even put a little bit of makeup on. It's quite hot tonight so I opened my window, then I walked down stairs, by time I got to the bottom the house was full of people. I walked to the dining room, but I wasn't pleased, Elizabeth was there, again with all her friends, she saw me and walked toward me. 'Well well, look who we have here girls, it's the little bitch who thinks she's better than everyone else just because she is from America, you know something girls, you know why her mommy sent her away, because Little Maya was driving her crazy, and now she has to stay here for the rest of her little pathetic life because her crazy mommy killed herself' why, why would she do that. 'Take that back, that isn't true' she was making me so mad. 'Oh yes it is, you know it is, everyone knows it, your pathetic' I couldn't hold back my tears, I just ran up stairs, pulled my hair out washed all the makeup of my face, I put on a summer night gown, and I fell to the floor, but then I heard something outside my window, I got up to see what it was, but nothing was there, I turned around and there was a man there, he had long curly black hair and a little beard , and on his right arm where his hand use to be was an iron hook, before I could react he had knocked me out with his hook. When I woke up, I was tied on a wooden pole; I could hear a conversation going on around me.

'Has he come yet?' a deep voice said, 'Err, not yet sir, I think we are going have to make her walk the plank, captain' a smaller voice explained. 'Hmm, yes, bring the girl to me' Suddenly two giant men came by me, one held me as the other untied me, but he tied my hands behind my back, he looks at me, tracing my entire body with his hook, then he stopped at my hip, he slashed my skin again and again, opening up fresh, raw wounds. He grabbed me by my nightgown and dragged me towards the plank. He threw me to the end of the plank, I landed on my knees. 'Stand up' he shouted. I struggled to get on my feet, just as I was half way of, he slashed my shoulder, and knocked me of, as I was sinking to the bottom of the sea, I saw something else come in after me, a person, they grabbed me and flew out, I heard him talking to me. 'Are you alright, hello, can you hear me' yes I can, but I have no way of showing him that, I could just open my eyes enough to see him pick up a sword fly over to one of the big guys who hurt me and put the sword striate through him, I soon fainted. When I woke, there were loads of little boys starring at me, but in the middle of them all, was a boy, the boy looked like the one I met at the airport. 'Who are you all?' I asked very nervous. 'I'm peter, and these are the lost boys' he sounded so happy, too happy. 'No, no, no, No. This can't be real, it has to be a dream, you are not real, ok, and how can I even dream such nonsense.' I sounded crazy, I must be, why, why would be dreaming this. 'Wait.' He waited a minute. 'You are Jane's daughter, and Wendy's granddaughter? He asked quite confused. 'Yes, yes I am, Mia darling' I answered his question. 'Then why don't you believe, in me, the lost boys, any of this?' another question. 'Well, because. Because it's not real and, and' before I could say anything else a little boy came running down the twisted stairs. 'Peter, peter, tinks had her baby' he was running with a handmade knife, now I know it's not a dream, the pain, that knife went straight through my arm, I couldn't move I just stared straight ahead, I found myself on the floor, I soon got up, walked to the side table where there was water I cleaned my arm. I was alright now. 'Erm jumbles, tink had her baby a long time ago, wait. Someone is missing, where is maxi?' then, there was a scream from outside. 'Maxi!' peter flew to his feet, and went outside, everyone followed, including me. When we got outside there was this little boy lying on the ground. 'Is that, maxi, oh my god, maxi?' Maxi was my little brother, I was five years old when my mother told me he had died, it was late at night, and I can't believe he has been here all that time. I fell next to his body and started weeping. They just looked at me, and then peter looked like he was crying to. 'Mia, you thought that Maxi was dead, rite' he said so carefully' 'yes' I replied, it's hard to talk, he is just lying there, dead right in of front me. 'the thing is, thoughts come true, it's why we always have happy thoughts so nothing bad can happen, but, you came here thinking maxi was dead, now he is.' He said this so clearly. 'So what are you saying? That it's my fault, my fault that maxi is dead. No, no, how come everything has to go wrong, nothing good happens to me.' Nothing good has ever happened to me, now, it's just getting worse. 'No. It's not your fault, never land isn't what it used to be, and it's changed. The pirates have taken over, we need stop them' I didn't listen to what he said. 'I need get home, I can't stay here' I ran away from them all.

I really thought that my life couldn't get any worse, but it did, me going stay with my gran in England, a horrible housekeeper, my mother dying, having to live with them forever, mean girls at school, and my fault that my little brother is dead, really, nothing else can go wrong.

It started raining, the ground, very muddy, I found a little cave where I could sleep for the night, it was extremely cold, so I just sat down. Soon I fell asleep, in my dream people kept shouting my name, it woke me up, people were shouting me I didn't answer, I wanted just shout out 'I'm here' but, I couldn't find my voice, they started sound worried, I just lay down, curled up in a ball and closed my eyes, it seemed the only thing I could do. 'Are you alright' I sat up and turned around to see who it was, it was peter. 'Really, it's not your fault' he paused for a minute. 'Look I'm sorry' he realised I was on the floor. ' Are you alright, ok, look; it's late at night and freezing cold, you're going get ill. Ok I've had enough, it's not your fault and it's not my fault, why are you mad at me' I just burst out in tears, not because he shouted at me, but I couldn't tell him, tell him that I was sorry, and thank you, he isn't like anyone I ever met before. He just looked at me, 'look, I'm sorry it's just that, I, I don't know, look you have every right be mad at me' he wanted so bad to show me he was sorry, I just shook my head, hoping he would understand, 'what's wrong, why won't you talk?' I pointed to my throat. 'Lost your voice, oh, well I feel stupid' he laughed, I stood up and looked at him, 'well, erm...You look tired we should be getting back to the hideout. I waited for him to start walking, but he flew up in the air, I just looked at him, 'What, oh yeah, I forgot you can't fly, wait here' what, wait here I think not, I tried to find him in the sky, but he is nowhere, ok, this wasn't a good idea, oh no, it's getting very dark and I'm in the woods alone, oh crap, ok, I'll just walk back the way I came.

It's been at least an hour, and I'm still walking, I don't think I can walk anymore, I tripped on a tree root, I fell down a hill, but when I looked up, there were loads of people, surrounding me, next thing I know they've grabbed me, I would scream but, my voice, they took me to this camp, there was a big pole, they tied me half way up it and started a fire, I felt a shock of terror run through me, but I also felt my voice coming back, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 'HELP' I shouted as loud as I could, they were Indians who took me, they all just looked at me and started throwing more things in the fire to make it bigger. 'Stop' there was another voice, but none of the Indians spoke a single word, but then he flew down and put the fire out then untied me. "Are you ok?" He asked me, I nodded. "What do you all think you're doing? She hasn't done anything to you, she is not you enemy, you do not lay a finger on her again or you'll have me to answer to." He took my hand and pulled me towards the trees on the outside on the camp, "Why didn't you do what I told you." He asked me angrily, "If you had stayed there you wouldn't have just almost been roasted!" I didn't say anything, I felt the tears in my eyes and I was afraid of screaming if I opened my mouth. Peter could see that I was about to cry and instantly shut up.

* * *

**Okay i hope you like it, its been around my documents for ages and i thought i might start it again so please review and tell me what you think :) **

**Holly xx**


End file.
